Undercover in Florida
by tvqueen15
Summary: Webb has a new assignment for the JAG team, UPDATED I know it's been a while, but here it is.
1. Default Chapter

I disclaim.  
  
This story is a shipper story, with the help of a little friend.  
  
JAG HQ  
8:00 a.m.  
  
Mac walked into the JAG office, on time, and headed to her office. She had just put her stuff down when she heard a sudden knock. "Ma'am, the Admiral would like to speak with you," Tiner said. "Thank you Tiner, I'll be right there," Mac said. She stood up and walked into the bull pen. She saw Sturgis and Harm walking together towards the Admiral's office. "Hey, the Admiral wanted to see you too," Mac said. "Yeah we're just headed that way Colonel," Sturgis said. Harm knocked on the door, and then the three of them walked into the office. "Morning, please say hello to Clayton Webb," the Admiral said pointing to Webb in the corner. "Mac, Harm, Sturgis, how are you,"Webb asked his eyes mysterious and blank? "Why don't we skip the pleasantries and just tell us what crazy assignment you have come to try and scheme us into," Mac said knowing exactly why he was there. The Admiral and Harm both chuckled, while Sturgis looked curiously at them. "Sir, is there reason that I should be worried,"Sturgis asked? "No, Mr. Webb just has a habbit of pulling my people into his schemes,"the Admiral said. The three JAG officers sat down, as Webb began to explain.  
  
"We recently had series of reports from women at a dance club in Florida. The four women all reported being raped by a Lieutenent in the United States Navy. Now the problem is we need someone to substantiate their claims so that we have a complete case against this guy," Webb said. "And you want my people to go take care of this mess," the Admiral said. "Actually I need all of you to come to Florida," Webb said. Before anyone could say anything else Tiner entered the Admiral's office. "Sir, there is a Agent Davis to see you," Tiner said as a man is late thirties entered the room. "Admiral AJ Chegwidden this is one of my bosses, Agent Jack Davis," Webb said as Agent Davis shook AJ's hand. "These are my people Commander Harmon Raab, Commander Sturgis Turner, and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," the Admiral stated. "Has Clay explained what we need your services for yet," Jack asked? "I was about to Jack. We would like Colonel Mackenzie to go undercover as a dancer at the club. We figure that she can buddy up to the girls maybe find out what else they know and if their claims are legitimate," Webb said. The Admiral, Sturgis, and Harm looked startled by Webb's statement. "When Webb told me that he knew the perfect woman to go undercover and that she could handle herself in rough situations, well I knew she was perfect for the assignment," Jack said flashing a grin at Mac. Harm looked a little angered at the agent's forwardness, but quickly let it go. "Colonel you can refuse to do this? We'll all just stay here in Washington where we belong," AJ said his eyes serious. "I know Sir, but this is one case I have a feeling I need to take. What kind of dance club are we talking about Webb," Mac asked? "Um... it's a strip club," Webb said not looking at Mac or the other officers. Immediately Mac had Webb pinned to the wall, holding the collar of his shirt. "You looked into my past didn't you. That's the reason you chose me for this assignment because I had experience as a dancer,"Mac said tightening her grip. "Stand down Colonel," the Admiral said a smirk on his face. "So will you help us Colonel," Jack asked hopeful? "On one condition, that no one else in this office ever hears about this. I've put the past behind me and I don't want anyone else to bring up bad memories," Mac said. "Great, let's get started. We need to make sure you look the part before we head to Florida," Jack said gesturing towards a suitcase he had placed on the floor. "You mean you want to make sure I have the figure," Mac said her voice with a slight edge. "Mac, I'm sure Agent Davis just meant that they want to make sure that you can convince people that you look the part," he said carefully. Mac shot a daring look his way. "Colonel, uh.. Mac you can use my side office to change if you like," AJ said. "Thank you Sir," Mac said picking up the suitcase and heading into the side room.   
  
"Webb, you are damn lucky that she agreed to this," Harm said staring at Webb. "I'm confused. Why exactly did the Colonel agree to this if it reminds her of the past," Sturgis asked? "Mac has some unresolved issues with her past, it was just a matter of time before she confronted them," Harm said his voice concerned. Agent Davis looked at Harm curiously and was about to comment, but Mac's scream stopped him. "Webb, this had better be some kind of joke," Mac yelled from the room. "Mac, I told you once that I know what size clothes you wear," Webb said. "I don't care about that, I'm a little more concerned about what it is,"she yelled. She suddenly appeared in a black robe, holding a small piece of material. "Webb, if you ever ask me to do a case again, think twice before asking me to wear this," Mac said before walking quickly back into the room. The three men looked at Webb curiously and smiled slightly.  
  
A few minutes later Mac opened the door and stepped out. Clearing her voice, the men looked up at her. Their jaws hit the floor. Mac stood there in a zebra print skirt, tight black halter tank top, and black heels. "Well Mr. Davis, do I look the part,"she asked walking in and taking a seat. She crossed one leg over the other and smiled. They were all still quiet and had not moved an inch since she came out. "Not bad Colonel. Who knew you had all that hiding under your uniform," Jack said. "Watch it Mr. Davis. This is business not pleasure,"Harm said jealousy evident in his voice. Mac was startled by the jealousy she detected in his voice, but decided she would get him on it later. Sturgis still had not said a word. "Are you okay Sturgis? You look a little flushed," Mac said her tone teasing. "Well Colonel, I don't know about the others, but this is certainly a side of you that I haven't seen," he said. "Well Sturgis, considering when we get to Florida I'll probably be in a lot less, you may need to get used to it for the time being," Mac said her voice nervous. "Alright, here is your under cover identity," Jack said handing her a folder. "Gentlemen, let's introduce ourselves to Isabella Litrell," Webb said. "Let's go catch this bastard before he hurts anyone else," the Admiral said. 


	2. Chapter 2

I disclaim.  
  
This story is a shipper story, with the help of a little friend.  
  
Private Jet  
11:00 a.m.  
  
Webb, Agent Davis, and the JAG team were seated in the private jet. Mac had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for the time being. "So Webb, exactly why did you want all of us to go on this little operation," the Admiral asked clearly not happy? "Admiral, first of all, if we had just asked the Colonel to come, Raab certainly wouldn't have stayed behind. Plus we needed some naval officers to kind of buddy up to the officers and see which one of them did it. None of the women know who raped them, they were all drugged first," Webb said. Mac was sitting beside Harm, her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face. "Webb, I am seriously not happy here. How is it that you know everything about me and my past? And how the hell do you know what size underwear I wear," Mac asked her face still not happy? Webb looked almost embarassed, while the JAG men looked at him trying to read his face.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, Mac, we have information on everyone in the military. You just happen to have a lot more in your past that help us on cases like these, plus you look the part," Jack said. "Jack, do you know how many of these crazy schemes Webb has gotten us into? When we went to Russia, the Admiral broke his nose. If anything bad happens to Mac, I guarantee you, I'll do a lot worse to you," Harm said his face serious. Sturgis and AJ looked a little surprised that Harm expressed a feeling of protection for Mac. Mac sat a little shocked as she looked over at Harm. "Harm I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl. But after I get the first punch, then he's all yours," Mac said with a small smile. Agent Davis looked a little surprised and looked over at Webb. Webb just shook his head, as if to say just let it go. "You know Mr. Raab, if I didn't know better I'd say that you and Ms. Mackenzie have some unresolved issues," Jack said a smirk on his face. "Mr. Davis, our unresolved issues have nothing to do with you, so I suggest that if you want me to continue with this assignment, you not speak for the rest of this trip," Mac said irritably. Jack just shut his mouth and began to look through some files.   
  
Lakeside Apartments  
2:00 p.m.  
  
The van carrying the JAG team and the two agents pulled in front of an old run down apartment building, about ten minutes from the club. "Welcome to your new home Mac," Webb said. "Remember as soon as we enter this building Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie no longer exists. We all need to remember to call her Isabella or some shorter form of that," Agent Davis said carefully. They walked into the building and looked around the dimly lit and poor conditions. "Here we are, number208. We have the apartment right next door, plus the apartment is bugged and has hidden cameras to ensure your safety," Webb said. "Well for your sake, you'd better hope their aren't any in my bed room because it's bad enough your all going to see me practically naked, I don't need you invading my bed room as well," Mac said her voice angered. As they stepped into Mac's "new home", Mac set her luggage down with a light thud. "Home sweet home," she said irritably. After shutting the door and locking it, Agent Davis spoke. "Belle, the manager of the club is fully aware of what's going on and we've arranged that you won't have to strip, as long as you have something else that you can do," Jack said. "Damn! Guess we won't get to find out where that tattoo of yours is Belle," Harm said in a teasing tone. Mac shot him an evil look, but smiled slightly. "Well, if you want to know it's on her"... Agent Davis started before Mac quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Not another damn word, Jack. If you want to keep junior Jack in working order, I suggest that you not say things like that, got it," Mac said sweetly. The other men looked surprised by Mac's forcefullness, but immediately began laughing at Jack's face. "Oh and Jack, to answer your question, I can sing," Mac said before picking up her luggage and moving it into her new bed room. 


	3. Chapter 3

I disclaim.  
  
This story is a shipper story, with the help of a little friend.  
  
Charlie's Angels Dance Club  
8:00 p.m.  
  
Mac walked into her new place of work, with a weird feeling. She looked around at the dance club. It was pretty decent and a lot nicer than the one she worked at in Arizona. "Ms. Litrell, I'm Charlie, the owner here. Please step into my office," the gentleman said. After she was in the office, he began speaking in hushed tones. "I know what's going on and I want to thank you for finding out who's doing this to my girls. Just so you know Ms. Mackenzie, I'm not some sick pervert either. I'm actually married to one of these ladies, but unfortuneatly I can't tell her," he said kindly. "I never thought you were a pervert Charlie. I don't know if Webb told you, but I used to work in a club like this and this one is a lot nicer," Mac said. "Well thank you, Mr. Webb also told me that you can sing, so I guess what we'll do is start you out doing is serving drinks and food, then when your shift comes up you can just go up sing a few numbers. Do you know what you want to sing," he asked? "I have a few ideas," Mac said a mischevious smile on her face.  
  
The JAG men and the two agents had changed into jeans and a button down shirt. They had agreed to come to the club with some of the guys they had talked to. At the entrance to the club they saw four of the guys, Lt. Max Smith, Lt. Shawn Farrel, Petty Officer Bo Braxton, and Petty Officer Matt Gregory. "We're glad you guys decided to come. This club is one of the hottest in Florida," Matt said. "And he means hot with a capital H," Max said laughing. Webb and the other guys smiled, knowing exactly how hot the club was. They entered the club and immediately became engulfed in the music and dancing girls. The lights were dimmed and a brown haired woman was on stage dancing. The guys sat down at a table and waited for a waitress. Mac saw them come in and decided this was her chance.  
  
"What can I get you gentlemen," Mac asked sweetly? The guys looked up at Mac. She was wearing a black mini skirt and red tank top. "Hey sweet thing. I haven't seen you here before," Max said smiling at her. "That's because I just started honey. Now what can I get you from the bar," Mac asked? "We'll have a round of beers," Harm said. "Now that's more like it. If only there were more straight shooters like you," Mac said hitting his nose with her finger and smiling. Harm smiled back his fly boy grin before she walked off. "Man that new waitress is hot," Max said watching her walk away. Harm refrained from saying anything as he just smiled and agreed with the young lieutenent.  
  
Mac let out a sigh as she headed behind the bar. "I haven't seen those guys before, that young one is cute," Jenny said. Mac looked over to where Jenny had pointed at Harm. "Yeah he's not too bad, if you like that sort of thing," Mac said her eyes mischevious. Mac carried their beers back to them on a tray, her hips swaying as she walked. Harm saw her coming back and smiled. She handed them their drinks then headed back stage to get ready for her set. "Alright, next up we have a new girl with us tonight. Please give a warm welcome the beautiful, the sexy Isabella," the announcer said. The JAG team and the other guys clapped as Mac came on stage. The music started and Mac began to sing.  
  
Mac singing:  
  
Boy your love's so good I don't wanna let go And although I know I should I can't leave you alone 'Cause you're so disarming I'm caught up in the midst of you And I can not resist And oh..  
Mac danced across the stage then headed down onto the floor. She walked over to Harm's table and began singing to them.  
Boy I can do The things you want me to The way I used to do Could you love me, baby Hold me, feeling now Go and break my heart   
Heartbreaker, you got the best of me But I just keep on coming back incessantly Oh why, did you have to run your game on me I should have known right from the start You'd go and break my heart  
She began running her hands over Harm's shoulders, smiling and still singing her voice powerful. The other men looked at Harm jealousy evident in their eyes, but Harm was eating it up, his fly boy grin bright. She kissed his cheek then headed back up on stage.  
Give me your love  
  
It's a shame to be so euphoric and weak When you smile at me And you tell me the things that you know Understatement to relinquish my love to you But I can not resist at all  
Heartbreaker, you got the best of me But I just keep on coming back incessantly Oh why, did you have to run your game on me I should have known right from the start You'd go and break my heart  
  
She wanna shop with Jay, play box with Jay She wanna pillow fight in the middle of the night She wanna drive my Benz with 5 of her friends She wanna creep past the block spyin' the game She wanna roll with Jay, chase the skeeos away She wanna fight with lame chicks, blow my day She wanna inspect the rest, kick me to the curb If she find a strand of hair longer than hers She want love in the jacuzzi, rub up in the movies ? to the old crib, keys to the newbie She wanna answer the phone, tattoo her arm That's when I gotta send her back to her moms She call me "Heartbreaker" When we apart, it makes her Wanna get a piece of paper, scribble "I hate ya" But she know she love Jay because She love everything Jay say, Jay does And uh...  
Heartbreaker, you got the best of me But I just keep on coming back incessantly Oh why, did you have to run your game on me I should have known right from the start You'd go and break my heart  
  
As Mac finished the song the men erupted in applause. "Thank you," she said smiling. She walked out from behind the stage and began serving drinks again. At Harm's table the men were going nuts. "Man did you see her? What did I tell you, hot right," Max said his eyes glowing. "She was all over you Harm. I'm telling you, he keeps that up and none of us are going to even have a chance with that one," Shawn said. The other guys shot him a look while the JAG team and the two agents looked at each other trying to figure out just what it meant.   
  
The song is Heartbreaker by Mariah Carey! 


	4. Chapter 4

I disclaim.  
  
This story is a shipper story, with the help of a little friend.  
  
Lakeside Apartments  
1:00 a.m.  
  
Mac unlocked her apartment and went in. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Her feet were killing her and almost all of the guys at the club had tried to hit on her. Hearing a knock she got up and let the guys in. "I've got to hand it to you Isabella, that was unbelieveable. I have never seen anyone go undercover and be that comfortable or be able to play the part that much," Agent Davis said his eyes glowing. "Mac, I can honestly say I will never look at another marine the same way again," Sturgis said jokingly. Mac smiled at him as they all sat on the couch. "Yeah well, I'm just surprised she could sing like that. You have an amazing voice Mac," the Admiral said kindly. "Thank you Sir. It's not something I get to use very often being a marine," Mac said. "You know Mac, I seem to remember your old law professor, Juanita Ressler, saying that you would have made a better lap dancer than a lawyer. It's a shame we won't get to find out," Harm said trying to get a rise out of her. "Who knows what might happen Sailor," Mac said mysteriously. The men looked at Mac, surprised by her comment. Sturgis looked like he wanted to say something, but Mac shot him a look. "Alright, Mac, we'll see you tomorrow. That was good work today," Agent Davis said as the men stood up and left. Mac went into the bedroom and changed into her night gown.  
  
Lakeside Apartments  
11:00 a.m.  
  
Mac pulled on her bathrobe as she quickly went to the door. Figuring it was Webb and the guys, she threw open the door, but instead was surprised to see a young blond woman with a little girl. "Hi, can I help you," Mac asked? "Oh, we didn't mean to startle you, we just wanted to welcome you to the building. We've lived here for a few years now. I'm Anna Banks and this is my daughter Melody," Anna said. "It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Isabella, come on in," Mac said welcoming them in. They sat down on the couch as Mac sat opposite them in a chair. "Your the first neighbors I've seen actually," Mac said. "Yeah, their not to friendly. Did you just move here," Anna asked? "Yeah, I just moved here from Arizona. I started work at the Charlie's Angels dance club," Mac said hoping the woman might not get the wrong idea. "Really, I used to work there. Everyone's really nice, it's just the sailors you have to watch out for," Anna said and immediately got a strange look on her face. "What do you mean you have to watch out for the sailors," Mac asked prying for information?  
  
"Oh I didn't mean to scare you, it's just when I worked there, the sailors were always hitting on me," Anna said diverting her eyes from Mac. Mac looked over at the adorable little girl who looked exactly like her mother. "Sweetie would you like a cookie," Mac asked? The little girl looked questioningly at her mother. "Go ahead Melody," Anna said. Mac got up from the chair and into the kitchen. She took a napkin and handed the girl a chocolate chip cookie. "Those are her favorite," Anna said smiling at her daughter. After staying a few minutes longer, Anna and Melody said goodbye. Just as Mac sat back down, another knock came. She opened the door and the guys came in. "So who was that woman with the kid," Agent Davis asked? "That is Anna Banks and her daughter Melody. Anna used to work at the club," Mac said smugly as she sat down. Harm looked at her long legs, wondering just how much he would love to touch them. Where did that come from, he thought. "Did she say anything about the rapes," Webb asked? "No, but I have a feeling that if I talk to her without Melody here, she might open up. When I go to work tonight, I'm going to ask the girls if they remember her," Mac said.  
  
Charlie's Angels Dance Club  
11:00 p.m.  
  
Mac stood back stage rubbing her feet. "It gets easier," Jessica said. "I hope so. Hey Jess, can I talk to you for a second," Mac asked? "Sure what's up," Jess asked taking a seat next to her? "I was wondering if you remembered a woman who used to work here. Her name is Anna Banks," Mac said. "I remember Anna. She was such a sweet heart. She quit working here about two years ago," Jess said carefully. "Do you know why she quit," Mac asked? Jess looked around to make sure no body was near, then leaned closer to Mac. "Belle you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to say. Anna told me that was raped by some sailor, but that she didn't think anyone would believe her, so she just quit," Jess said sadly. Mac sat back shocked, but quickly erased the look and couldn't wait to tell the guys. "I promise I won't tell anyone," Mac said as she began to get ready for her set.  
  
"She was on for the first time last night breaking your hearts, please welcome back Isabella, the announcer said as Mac came on stage. The guys who were already clapping began clapping even louder, when they saw her attire. She came on wearing tight leather pants, black boots, and a black leather front tie top, which bared the sides of her breasts. The men hooted and whistled, then became quiet as the music and Mac began.  
  
Mac singing:  
  
"Midnight, gettin' uptight. Where are you? You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you.   
Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town. I turn my back and you're messin' around. I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown.   
I think of you ev'ry night and day. You took my heart, then you took my pride away.   
I hate myself for loving you. Can't break free from the the things that you do. I wanna walk but I run back to you That's why I hate myself for loving you.   
Daylight, spent the night without you. But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do. I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through.  
Mac suddenly grabbed on to the bar and swung herself around on it. Then looking at the crowd of men, she rolled her hips down and pulled one of the strings loose on her shirt. She repeated the movement until all the strings were loose, but she left the top on and continued singing. Looking into the crowd, she saw the shocked faces of Harm and the guys.   
Hey, man, bet you can treat me right. You just don't know what you was missin' last night. I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite.   
I hate myself for loving you...   
I hate myself for loving you...   
I think of you ev'ry night and day. You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
As she came to the last part of the song, she turned away from the men in the crowd and slipped the top off. The men immediately began whistling. Wrapping her arms over her breasts, she turned sideways and looked at the crowd. She began moving toward them again, rolling her hips as she did so.   
I hate myself for loving you... I hate myself for loving you. I hate myself for loving you.  
Finishing the song, she moved her hands slightly so that the side of her breast could be seen. From underneath her hand, the guys in the crowd saw a hint of red from a rose on the side of her breast. She smiled and winked at the crowd, before picking up her shirt and slipping it back on. At the guys table, they sat in shocked silence, not believing that Mac had done that. "Well, I guess I know where Mac's tatoo is," Harm said trying not to sound embarassed. "Harm, you look a little flushed," Agent Davis said with a smirk. "Don't read into it Jack. I just saw a woman that I have worked with for six years, take her top off in front of a huge crowd of men," Harm said laughing. "Harm, are you telling us that in those six years, you've never seen Mac's breasts," Sturgis asked holding back his grin. "Don't you start too. I already told you that nothing ever happened with Me and Mac, got it," Harm said as he suddenly thought of Australia when Mac had asked him if he would want to see her top less. Of course I said no, God I'm an idiot, he thought as the next girl came on stage.  
  
The song is I Hate Myself for Loving You by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts and I would love feedback. 


	5. Chapter 5

I disclaim.  
  
This story is a shipper story, with the help of a little friend. This story is PG-13.  
  
Charlie's Angels Dance Club  
The next night 12:00 a.m.  
  
Mac had just finished her set and was now seated back stage rubbing her feet. The guys had decided not to come since they wanted to look into Anna's past and possibly talk to her about the rapes. For some reason she had an uneasy feeling about tonight. It's nothing, your worrying over nothing, she thought to herself. Mac walked back out to the bar and failed to notice a pair of eyes following her.  
  
Mac walked out to her car and got that uneasy feeling again. She quickly turned around thinking she heard foot steps. Looking around the dark parking lot, she saw nothing. She was almost to her car, when someone pinned her to her car. "Look, if you want money, here," Mac said handing him some money from the front of her top. "I don't want your money Belle. I want you," he said turning her around. Mac stood face to face, with Max, the young lieutenent she had seen Harm and the guys talking too. "So you're the one who hurt the other girls," Mac said her voice calm. "I didn't hurt them, they wanted it. Just like you do. Looks like I'll get to do you before Harm does," Max said. Mac's eyes showed a look of surprise at his words and Max immediately noticed.   
  
"Oh what the hell, your just a stripper. My uncle is a man named Clark Palmer. He and Harm go way back and see I noticed that Harm got kind of protective of you, but I'm not sure why yet. Care to tell Max baby," he said rubbing his hands over her thighs. "I don't know why, I've never even heard of this man. I just met him when I served him his drinks," Mac said speaking cooly. He looked at her trying to see whether or not to believe her. "I'm not sure I should believe you, but it doesn't matter because I'm going to do you anyway," he said as he suddenly leaned in to kiss her. She shoved him away and he ran back at her, slapping her across the face. He quickly ripped her shirt off and stared at her black laced bra. As he suddenly became infatuated with her breasts, she kneed him in the groin. As he came back at her, she pulled her fist back and let it fly, hitting him square in the nose. He fell back and blood began gushing from his nose. "Crazy b#tch," Max said as he ran off. Mac quickly got in her car and immediately locked it back as she started up the car and pulled out.  
  
Mac ran up the stairs to her apartment and looked down at her scantlily clad breasts. She didn't care at this point she had to talk to the guys. Knocking on the door next to hers, she got no answer. They must be waiting in my room, she thought. She unlocked her own door and walked in. "Hey Mac," they all said not looking up at her appearance. Suddenly Sturgis looked up and his face filled with concern. "What happened Mac," he asked? The other guys suddenly looked up, as Harm ran over to her. "Mac who did this to you," Harm asked protectively putting his arms around her? "It was..." Mac suddenly fainted in his arms. Harm picked her up and carried her over to the couch. "Would you guys give us a minute. Maybe you can go pick up some ice for this bruise," Harm said touching the side of her face.   
  
A few minutes after the guys left Mac sat up and looked at Harm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she said quietly. "I was worried about you Mac. When you came in here with that bruise, I thought, well I don't actually know, did he rape you," Harm asked carefully? "No, he tried though. I kicked him in the groin and I think I broke his nose," Mac said chuckling slightly. Harm laughed too. "That's my marine," he said. She looked over startled, surprise on her face. "What do you mean Harm," she asked pressing for information? "Exactly what I said Sarah. Your my marine and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again," Harm said his voice sincere. Before they could continue, Webb and the guys came back into the apartment. "Oh good your up. Do you want to tell us what happened," Agent Davis asked not noticing the look between the two of them? "Sure. The man that attacked me was that Lieutenent I saw you with Max. And you'll never believe it, he's Palmer's nephew," Mac said. "Did he rape you Mac," AJ asked? "No, I kicked him in the groin before he could," Mac said. The guys laughed. Harm took the ice pack from the grocery bag and pressed it gently to Mac's swelling cheek. The guys noticed this and got up. "We're going to head back to the room and bring up the charges against Max. Anna agreed to testify as well Mac. We'll see you back at the room, Harm," Webb said. The guys shut and locked the door.  
  
Harm turned back to Mac. "I think it's time we had that talk. I want to go first though. I know that I've been stubborn and I want to apologize for taking so long to get my head out of my six, but I was so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and with you it was different. You accepted me for who I was, with all my crazy obsessions and no other woman has ever done that. I just hope that you haven't given up on us and that I can have a chance because I love you Mac," Harm said. "Fly boy, I never could give up on us because I have always been in love with you. I love you too Harm," Mac said crying. Harm took her into his arms and kissed her gently. He felt Mac deepen the kiss and pulled back. "Mac, are you sure," Harm asked looking into her eyes? "Harm, I have waited so long for you to say that you love me, I'm not about to lose out on this opportunity," Mac said kissing him again. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated!! 


	6. Chapter 6

I disclaim.  
  
This story is a shipper story, with the help of a little friend. This story is PG-13.  
  
Lakeside Apartments  
Mac's bedroom 7:00 a.m.  
  
Harm slowly opened his eyes, as realization of what had happened last night suddenly dawned on him. He smiled and pulled his arms tighter around his beautiful marine. She lifted her head of his chest and stared lovingly at him. "Morning," she said sleepily. "Morning. Are you hungry yet my marine," Harm asked playfully? "Your marine huh? And who said anything about me being your marine," she said challenging him. "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I love you and I'm never going to let you go. Or if that doesn't refresh your memory, maybe this will," he said pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Now that you mention it, I seem to recall a few things that would make me your marine," she said a devilish smile playing on her lips. "You know if we keep this up, eventually, the Admiral is going to come here, find us in bed together, and I think he might get just a little suspicious," Harm said. "Well, we'll have to tell everyone sooner or later. But I think I want you all to myself for a little while, then we'll let everyone else in on our little secret," she said as she got out of bed and slipped on her robe. Harm sighed and slipped his clothes on. Mac was in the kitchen standing by the counter. "I just turned the coffee pot on. As much as I don't want you to go, you'd better go face the guys and change your clothes," Mac said putting her hands around his neck. "I know. I'll be back in a little while," he said. He kissed her forehead and walked out the door. Mac went over to the couch and flopped down, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
When Harm walked into the apartment, all eyes fell on him. "So did Mac get to sleep alright last night," Sturgis asked raising his eye brows? "Yes she did. Don't start Sturgis," Harm said smiling. "Commander nice to have you back with us. I trust the Colonel is okay now, seeing as how you are here," the Admiral said his voice taking on a joking tone. "Yes sir. Any news," Harm asked changing the subject? "Actually there is. We just served Max his court papers, we're going to have a case in the court room on base. We've charged him with four counts of rape and one count of attempted rape. Which means Belle will have to testify," Webb said. "You mean Mac right," Harm said. "No he means Belle. We want to catch Max totally by surprise, which means we have Belle testify first, then have Colonel Sarah Mackenzie come out," Jack said.  
  
An hour later the guys were seated in Mac's living room. "There is one thing I forgot to mention last night. When Max was holding me against the car, he said that he'd get to do me before Harm does and when I kind of looked questioning at him, he said that he was Palmer's nephew. But he didn't know that I was Mac, he just thought that there was something about Harm looking at me protectively," Mac said slightly embarassed. "Good than your cover hasn't been blown. Now what we are going to do is have you testify last as Belle, take a ten minute recess, then call our next witness, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," Webb said. "Who's going to be defending the ladies," Harm asked? "You are Harm. You know all the right questions to ask and you can talk to Mac if you need any help," AJ said. "Yes Sir," Harm said.  
  
Military Court House  
9:00 a.m. Three days later  
  
"The prosecution calls Ms. Isabella Litrell to the stand," said Harm standing. Mac got out of her seat and handed Melody to Anna. She stood and raised her right hand, then sat down. "Ms. Litrell, when did you start work at the Charlie's Angels Dance Club," asked Harm? "About a week ago," Mac said. "And when did you first see the defendent," Harm asked? "The same day I started work. I brought him and the men at his table their drinks," Mac said. "Would you please describe for the court what occured last Tuesday night," Harm said looking at the panel. "I had just completed my shift and I was walking out to my car. I thought I heard a noise so I looked around, but I didn't see anything. I picked up the pace a bit and that's when the defendent slammed me against my car. He held me their and touched my legs. He said that since I was just some stripper, that no one would believe me, just like no one believed the other girls. I shoved him away when he went to kiss me and then he came back at me and ripped my shirt off. He was a little preoccupied, so I took the time to knee him in his groin and as I see now, successfully broke his nose," Mac said. "Thank you Ms. Litrell, no further questions," Harm said taking his seat. "Ms. Litrell, had you had anything to drink that night," he asked? "No, I don't drink," Mac said calmly. "So you say," he mumbled under his breath. "Objection your honor. Could the defense refrain from mumbling things that are at the basis of this trial," Harm said exasperated. "Yes counselor. Don't do that in my court room," said the judge.   
  
"Of course your honor. Ms. Litrell, why should we believe you or any of the other ladies for that matter? I mean all of you are strippers, I'm sure you don't make that much, you figure sue a guy in the navy for rape, get you a pretty front page cover of the newspaper," he said with a slight smirk. Harm was about to object, but Mac held up her hand in protest. "Sir, any woman who says she has been raped should be believed because if you believe just one woman when they say they've been raped then others will not feel nervous about coming forward and last rapists would be walking around this world," Mac said her voice raising. "No further questions your honor," he said. "You may step down Ms. Litrell," the judge said kindly. Mac immediately headed out of the court room and towards the ladies room. "Your honor the defense requests a ten minute recess, so that our final witness may prepare her self," Harm said. "Granted. We will reconvene in ten minutes," said the judge.  
  
Ten minutes later, Mac stood outside the court room in full uniform awaiting Harm's voice. "The defense calls Lieutenent Colonel Sarah Mackenzie to the stand," Harm said. Everyone turned towards the doors of the court room as Mac walked in. Everyone was stunned trying to figure out who this woman was. "I object your honor, what does this woman have to do with the trial," the lawyer asked? "I'm wondering that myself, Commander," the judge said from her post. Mac suddenly pulled on the red haired wig that Harm handed her. The crowd of people in the court room gasped and stared. "Your honor, I'd like to reintroduce you to Isabella Litrell, really known as Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," Harm said proudly. Everyone was stunned. Many of the woman looked proud knowing that they really would win this case. Max sat stunned as well looking at Mac. She walked up to the stand and was sworn in again. "You are obviously not Isabella Litrell," Harm said. "No, as you just said my name is Lieutenent Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. I am assigned to the JAG office in Washington D.C.," said Mac. "And why were you pretending to be Isabella," Harm asked? "I was asked by a CIA agent to go on a classified undercover mission to discover everything about the rape claims," said Mac. "And what did you find," Harm asked? "That every single claim was true," Mac said. "Thank you, no further questions. "I don't have any questions for this witness your honor," said the lawyer clearly stumped. "Very well. We will reconvene for the sentencing tomorrow morning. Court is adjourned," said the judge.  
  
The next morning everyone waited anxiously in the court room for the verdict. "Will the defendent please rise," the Judge said. "We find the defendent guilty on all charges and specifications," the juror announced. "Thank you. We will have the sentencing phase tomorrow. Bailiff take him away," the judge said. "You'll pay for this. My uncle will see to it," Max yelled at Harm and Mac. Mac looked worriedly at Harm, but he just smiled and mouthed don't worry.  
  
Two weeks later the JAG team was back to their normal duties. Harm and Mac were growing closer, but still hadn't told anyone that they were together. Mac was sitting in her office working on some papers, when she heard Harriet yelling to her. "Harriet what is it," Mac asked rushing out of her office? Harm, Sturgis, and the Admiral had come out as well. They all looked up at the television set. The Admiral turned up the volume as the entire JAG office stared at the screen with two pictures of Harm and Mac. "Look at the happy couple. They met six years ago and I think there's more going on than meets the eye," said a voice over the tv. A video suddenly showed Harm and Mac dancing at the NATO Ball, smiling. Then came another video of them walking with their arms around each other at the Embassy ball. "Now this is where they start to heat up," said the voice excitedly. The screen suddenly showed Harm and Mac in his apartment. Harm was standing in boxers, next to Mac in his sweat shirt. Mac's voice suddenly came on. "Do you mind if I strip it down. Your pistol," said Mac's voice. Everyone stared at Mac as she turned red. It was from when they thought Webb was dead. "Now for the grand finale. If this doesn't convince you, well," said the voice. Mac and Harm were suddenly on the screen. They were in the apartment in Florida. Mac was sitting on top of Harm, strattling him. She leaned down and kissed him. Suddenly the entire JAG team saw Harm pick up Mac and carry her into the bed room. "Is that hot or what? I don't know what happened in that bed room, but considering the beautiful Colonel is now two weeks pregnant, I think we can figure it out," said the voice. The video suddenly went off and the announcer came back on. "We are currently trying to figure out where this video came from, but I think we all know that the navy and the marine core is about to go hay wire," she said. Everyone stood staring at Harm and Mac. Mac suddenly ran to the ladies room, hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
Feedback Welcome!! 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own them, they belong to Bellisario. This is a shipper story with a little help from a friend.   
  
All eyes in the bullpen, were on Mac's retreating figure. Harriet stepped forward ready to go after her, but Harm placed a firm hand holding her back. "I'll go Harriet," he said simply jogging after the same path Mac had just taken. He didn't bother checking to see if anyone was inside, he just pushed open the door and heard the horrible sound of retching coming from the last stall. "Mac it's me, are you okay," He asked gently? He heard the toilet flush and saw her come out from the stall. "Harm, how do you think I am? The whole office just found out that we slept together and that I'm going to have your child. That doesn't exactly rate up there on my happy scale," she said irritably. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant," he asked quietly? "Harm I just found out today. I wasn't feeling well, so I went to the doctor's office yesterday and he did a few tests. This morning he called and told me congratulations I'm pregnant," she said not looking at his face. Harm placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she could see his face. "Mac, I know we dealt with a lot down in Florida and maybe we didn't say everything there was to say, but I know one thing for sure. I'm unbelievablely happy about this baby," He said a fly boy grin coming to his face. "Really," Mac said. "Really. I love you Mac and I have never been happier than I am in this moment," Harm said. With that he picked her up and hugged her tightly. Then he brought his head down gently and kissed her.  
  
"Ahem," the Admiral said from behind them. The two officers pulled apart and snapped to attention. "At ease. Just to let you know, the SecNav just called and he's not pleased. He said that you two always manage to cause problems, but he did say one other thing," the Admiral said. "What's that Sir? That he'd like to kick my six out of the Navy," Harm said. "I'm sure he'd like to do that, but he said it's about time and I definitely agree," the Admiral said smiling. "So do we," came a chorus of voices from the bull pen. "However there will have to be a trial, obviously, because this was just broadcast on national television. Oh and there is one other problem. The SecNav said that Court TV would like to broad cast your case as an image that people in the Navy and Marine Core can not only get along, but have a relationship," the Admiral said grimacing. "Excuse me Sir," Mac said before running back into the stall. The Admiral and Harm looked at one another, then the Admiral patted Harm on the back and walked out of the ladies room.  
  
Harm and Mac walked out from the ladies room, greeted by the clapping and smiling faces of their co-workers. "Congratulations," Harriet said coming over to them. "Oh thanks Harriet. You know your going to have to help me a bit. I'm not exactly sure what to expect," Mac said smiling. "I've been waiting for this a long time. We can talk later, but the Admiral said he needs to see you in his office," Harriet said a smile still on her face. Harm and Mac walked into their commanding officer's room and were surprised to see Webb standing near the Admiral. "Webb what are you doing here," Harm said. "I'll give you my congratulations, I can't say that's the only reason I came. Some how, Palmer managed to get parol and he secretly came into CIA Headquarters and stole that tape of the two of you. I'm not sure how he even knew about it yet, but I guarantee I am working on it," Webb said seriously. "Thanks Webb, we owe you one. So the Admiral probably told you that Court TV wants to follow this case," Mac said. "Yes he did and I think it can work in your favor. Palmer thinks this will cause you pain, but if you play your cards right, I think we can finally nail his a$$ to the wall. Are you in," Webb asked? Harm and Mac looked at each other, then back at Webb. "We're in," they said simultaneously.  
  
Preview:  
  
Harm and Mac play it up for the press.  
  
They also get an unexpected surprise from the doctor's visit.  
  
Feedback is always welcome!! :) 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the characters, never have, never will.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Later that day, Harm and Mac were seated together on his couch. Mac's back to his chest as they lay their silently. "What a day," Mac said sighing deeply. "Tell me about it. Who knew that this thing would be so huge," Harm said. Mac turned around and looked at Harm. "Isn't that why we waited so long," said Mac smiling slightly. "I thought that was because I had my head so far up my six that I couldn't let go," Harm said smiling his fly boy grin. Mac leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Well that too, but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting back at Palmer for what he did. Speaking of I wanted to talk to you about how we're going to play it up for the press. I'm not sure what we can do," Mac said. "Oh, I think I have a few ideas," Harm said his fly boy grin returning. He leaned in and spoke to her.  
  
JAG HQ  
The Next Day  
  
TV cameras, crews, and newscasters surrounded the JAG building. Harm and Mac pulled up in his corvette, soon surrounded by people. Harm flashed Mac a quick smile before jumping out of the car. He went around and opened the door for Mac, helping her up and then shutting the door behind her. The two officers immediately became engulfed in reporters. "How long have you two been together? What does this mean for your careers? Do you plan on keeping the baby," the reporters asked? "You will all get your answers, but for the moment the love of my life and I would like to go to work," Harm said keeping his arm tightly around Mac. The reporters continued shouting as Mac and Harm made their way into the building. "Sir, Ma'am, I'd like to offer my congratulations. May I take your bags," Gunny asked smiling? "Thank you Gunny. Any messages," Harm asked his arm still around Mac drawing looks from their co-workers.  
  
"Well the Admiral would like to see both of you and People, Time, Entertainment Weekly, and some parenting magazines all want interviews. Then there's ZNN, CNN, Entertainment Tonight, all want interviews too," Gunny said reading off the list. "Gunny, call them all and please schedule appointments with them. Get People in here today and the others following. Tell them we'll do a photo shoot in the court room, as their are not any cases being heard today," Mac said. Gunny watched as the two officers walked to the Admiral's office. "Good morning Sir," Harm said his voice animated and happy for the first time since the Admiral had known him. "Commander, Colonel, I trust you both handled the press outside, the Admiral said. "Yes Sir. We have People magazine and several others coming in for photo shoots today. Apparently they want pictures before and after I'm pregnant," Mac said. The Admiral laughed slightly, then became stern. "I know the two of you must be concerned with what this trial will mean for your careers. The Secnav and I have always thought that you two would get together, so we've arranged it so both of you will be able to stay here at JAG. However, unless the case calls for it, you will not be sent away together on a case. This trial is basically a way to get Palmer out in the open so that we can finally put that bastard in prison where he belongs," AJ said. "Thank you Sir. The Commander and I spoke of that last night. We were concerned that one of us would have to resign," Mac said squeezing Harm's hand gently. "We wouldn't dream of separating you two, not after how long it took to get you together," the Admiral stated with a hearty laugh. Mac's face suddenly became grim as she rushed out of the office, her hand firmly clamped over her mouth.  
  
The Admiral and Harm watched Mac's retreating figure disappear into the ladies room. "Commander, Harm, I know that as your boss I should be furious at the two of you, but truthfully as AJ, I'm thrilled. We've all known since day one how much you two cared for one another," AJ said smiling brightly. "I think we both knew it too. I just couldn't seem to get my head out of my six, long enough to realize that the one thing I wanted the most in the world was right in front of me," Harm said. Gunny suddenly appeared in the door of AJ's office. "Sir, People magazine is waiting in the court room for you and the Colonel," Gunny said. "Thank you Gunny. We'll be right there. Sir, the Colonel and I are going to be playing this up to it's fullest extent, because believe me Sir, I want Palmer caught before Mac and I bring a child into this world," Harm said as he walked out of the Admiral's office and caught Mac up in a hug as she exited the ladies room. "The press is definitely getting their money's worth on this story," said AJ as he settled back into his chair thinking back at Mac and Harm's partnership.  
  
The Court Room  
JAG HQ  
  
"Ready Marine," Harm asked squeezing her hand lightly? "Oh yeah. Let's give these people a show," Mac said smiling brightly. They opened the court room doors and immediately noticed how different the room looked with lights and photographers standing round. "Ah, Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb, I'm Jessica Baker, editor and chief of People magazine. I can't thank you enough for giving us the first interview," the woman said shaking their hands vigorously. "Well Ms. Baker we just want our story told," Harm said. "Oh please call me Jessica," she said smiling. "Then you might as well call us Harm and Mac," Mac stated. "We'd like to do a photo shoot first then do the interview if that's alright," Jessica said pointing the setup camera and american flag back drop. "We're in your hands Jessica," Mac said smiling. "Great. Okay, let's get one shot of the Colonel, one of the Commander and then them together in uniform. Remember people this is the military in love," Jessica yelled to her crews as Mac and Harm were hurried over to the photographer. "This is Mark our photographer, Mark this Mac and Harm," Jessica said introducing them. "Nice to meet you. Mac, if you stand over here in front of the flag, we'll begin," Mark said. Jessica went with Mac and positioned her. "Alright hands down by your sides, look firm and great, now give me a smile," Mark said from behind the camera. Looking over at Harm, Mac flashed a grin. "Beautiful, alright Harm please stand where Mac was," Mark said as Harm and Mac traded places. After the shots of Harm were done it was time for the photo both Harm and Mac had been waiting for, the together shot. "Alright Mac, go join the love of your life," Jessica said as Mac walked over to Harm. "Okay, arms around each other and smile," Mark said.   
  
At just two months pregnant, Mac was beginning to show slightly. ( I know that the timing is off, but I needed to change it to fit with the photo shoots and interviews.) As Harm and Mac turned for another pose her stomach stuck out slightly. They turned sideways, with Mac's back to his chest. His hands gently touching her stomach. "That was great, now we'd like to get some shots of you together in civilian atire. We have wardrobe over there. Mac and Harm came out wearing formal, yet casual clothing. Harm in a pair of dress black pants and a fitting blue shirt. Mac in a sexy, yet sophisticated baby blue dress. "You both look great. Now this time we want happy and flirtacious. Your young and in love," Mark said smiling. Mac slid her arms up around his neck as they stared into each others eyes. Then, surprising everyone, Mac reached up on tiptoes and kissed him gently. The crews began applauding enthusiastically as Mark continued to snap away. Then Harm picked Mac up into his arms holding her tight, both of them laughing at the position. "That was great, you are both such naturals at this," Jessica said. Mac looked up at Harm and caught his fly boy grin with one of her own. This was definitely going to be an interesting pregnancy.  
  
Feedback appreciated!!  
  
I know I said Mac and Harm were in for a surprise at the doctor's visit, I promise that'll be in the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just use them in my stories.  
  
Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not writing in so long, I was going through some very tough family problems, but I'm back now and will try to have a new chapter up for my other stories as well, so if you read my others, they should be updated soon. Again thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
At four months pregnant, Mac and Harm's relationship had blossomed. They were living together in Mac's apartment and planning to buy a house as soon as the baby is born. Last week Mac had to buy maternity uniforms because of her growing tummy. Today was their fourth doctor's appointment, at which they were going to have a sonogram done. Harm walked out of his office with his cover and brief case in hand. "Hey, what's the rush buddy," Sturgis asked curiously? "Today is Mac's sonogram of the baby. We're going over together and then I'm going to take her out to dinner," Harm said smiling. "I'm so happy for you guys, you've got that goofy love grin on your face. Give Mac my best," Sturgis said patting Harm on the back. Harm walked into Mac's office and saw her with rubbing her belly, smiling. "Hey beautiful, ready to go," Harm asked? Mac opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Yeah, this little one is just so special to me, to us," Mac said a tear sliding down her cheek. Harm stepped closer to her and pulled her to him. "Damn these hormones! It seems all I ever do now is cry," Mac said wiping her eyes with the tissue Harm offered her.  
  
As they walked out into the bull pen, Harm rapped his arm around Mac's shoulders. "Sir, Ma'am, you've got to see this," Harriet said excitedly pulling them towards the tv screens. "America's favorite couple, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lieutenent Colonel Mackenzie, are now four months pregnant with their little bundle of joy. Today Parents magazine and Baby magazine feature these two love birds on the cover. When will we hear wedding bell rings, the couple told Parents magazine they don't know, but when they do TLC's a Wedding Story and A Baby Story have both gotten the rights to view the wedding and day of birth of the Raab baby. Today TLC's Baby Story has the first look at the Colonel and Commander's first sonogram, so tune in those tv sets and get ready to see the spark of love and miracle of birth. I am Cathy Reynold's reporting for ZNN news," the anchor woman said. Harm looked at Mac and spun her around. Everyone in the office began clapping enthusiastically, and smiling brightly.  
  
Mac and Harm finally made their way from the office and to Harm's convertible. "I can't believe ZNN reported on our story. I thought after all the magazine interviews and tv show interviews it would be over, but now TLC wants our story too. It's all so exciting," Mac said smiling. Harm glanced over at her and smiled. "Well, my marine, are you going to feel the same way when your all sweaty from labor and pain, with video cameras in your face and other areas," Harm said smirking and raising his eyebrows. Mac smacked him in the shoulder as they drove off to the doctor's office.  
  
When they arrived the other mother's and father's in the office smiled up at them and offered congratulations. "The doctor will see you now," the nurse said as she escorted them to the back office. Mac slipped on the gown just as Harm knocked on the door. "Hey Mac are you decent," Harm asked? "Come on in Fly Boy. It's not like you haven't seen anything I've got before," Mac said smiling. Harm saw her struggling to tie the strings. "You need some help with that," he asked coming up behind her and speaking into her ear. Her breath caught in her throat, she just handed the strings to Harm. He finished tying them just as Doctor Ella Jacobson came into the room. "So a Baby Story is going to be covering this thing too! Well I knew this case would certainly bring some publicity I had no idea when you came in here that I'd have photo crews setting up around me," she said as she looked at the camera crews who had just entered the room. "Alright Doctor Jacobson please just speak to Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie like you normally would. Pretend we aren't even here," the man said as they got the film rolling. "Okay Mac, this is going to be a little cold. It's a cream that will allow us to see the baby and make sure it's healthy and growing well," Doctor Jacobson said. They pulled a blanket over Mac's bottom half as they lifted the gown. "Oooh! That is cold," Mac said giggling slightly. Harm smiled at her that fly boy grin, which the camera caught. Dr. Jacobson began rubbing the machine over Mac's belly as they saw something come on the video screen. Suddenly a steady rhythm could be heard throughout the room. "Is that our baby's heart beat," Mac asked her voice full of emotion? "It is. This is probably the most emotional part for the parents to be," Doctor Jacobson said glancing at the young couple. Harm looked down at Mac, took her hand in his, and wiped the stray tear that escaped her eye. "I can't believe we waited so long to create something so wonderful," Mac said. Ella stopped moving the machine so they could see the sonogram screen. "And here is your baby. Here's the head, arms, feet, ten fingers and toes, looks good. Do you want to know the gender," Ella asked them? Mac looked up at Harm and shook her head yes. "We'd like to know," Harm said. "Okay then let's see if we can get this little one to turn around for us," Dr. Jacobson said as she began moving the paddle again. "There we go, looks like you have, wait a minute," Dr. Jacobson paused the paddle a moment. "What? Is there something wrong with our baby," Mac asked worriedly squeezing Harm's hand? "No nothing's wrong, but I think you'd better change that to a plural," Ella said. "What do you mean," Harm asked confused? Mac also looked confused. "Congratulations Mac, it looks like you have two babies. Identical twin girls," Ella said. Harm's smile grew bright as he bent down and kissed Mac. "Twins Mac, we're having twins," Harm said his voice catching as he spoke every word. The camera caught the loving movements and gestures as the film continued to role.  
  
Feed back is always appreciated!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the characters, never have, never will.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Mac and Harm entered their apartment, Mac opening the door and Harm carrying two large bags of carry out from Beltway Burgers. "I still can't believe it, twins," Harm said excited. "I know, but just remember Fly boy now you can't make fun of how much I eat because I'm eating for three," she said smiling. She leaned up and kissed him. Mac rubbed her tummy as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Harm came over and brought the food as well. "I am so hungry right now. You know Harm, we're going to have to start thinking about names," she said taking out one of her burgers. Harm thought about her suggestion for a minute before taking out his salad. "Your right, we don't want to wait until the last minute," Harm said taking a bite of his salad. As Mac turned to face him, Harm started laughing. "What is so funny Fly boy?" Mac asked looking at him quizically. "You have some ketchup on your cheek," he said. He leaned over and wiped it with a napkin. "We have to call your mom and let her know that she'll be getting two grand children instead of just one," Mac said laughing. "Have I told you how much I love you lately," Harm said. "Oh not in the last hour and twenty five minutes," said Mac smiling. Harm's lips turned upwards into his fly boy grin. "Even pregnancy doesn't throw off that internal clock huh? So now that we've finally admitted that we love each other and slept together, you think you can finally tell me how you do that,?" Harm asked teasingly. "No way Fly boy," she said taking another bite of her burger.  
  
Another hour later, Mac had finished up her other burger and two fries. Harm and Mac were laying together on the couch. Harm's hands were resting on the headphones Mac had placed over her stomach. "So why again is music good for the girls," Harm asked? "It helps stimulate their brain activity. I read about it in Parents Magazine. You know the one with our picture on the cover," Mac said. "You know Mac, when we make their baby books, we should include all the pictures from magazines that we were on," said Harm. "So what do you like for names,?" Mac asked. "I don't know. I like Isabella or maybe Hope, since they have both given us so much hope for our relationship," Harm said kissing the top of Mac's head. "Harm, that's so sweet. I do like Isabella, though. But what about including your mom's name. Like maybe as a middle name," Mac said hopeful. "I think my mom would love that," Harm said giving her a gentle squeeze.   
  
The next morning as the happy couple entered the office, Harriet made a bee line for Mac. "Well is it a boy or a girl," Harriet asked excitedly. "Actually here's the sonogram picture," Mac said handing it to Harriet. "How'd everything go yesterday," Sturgis asked as he and the Admiral came out of the Admiral's office. "Great, actually better than that. We have some very exciting news," said Harm. Taking Mac's hand, they stared out into the questioning faces of their fellow officers. "The sonogram showed that we're pregnant with twin girls," said Mac her face lighting up as she said so. "That's great Ma'am, Sir," Harriet said excitedly hugging both of them. Bud, the Admiral, and Sturgis also offered their congratulations. "Have you decided on any names yet," asked Sturgis. "Not yet, but we do know that we want to use my mother's name for one of the girls middle names," said Harm wrapping his arm around Mac.  
  
Later that night Mac sat with a baby names book opened to the little girl's names. "Harm I think I finally picked my favorite name," said Mac excitedly. "Which one did you decide on," Harm asked setting down his pen. "Melody Patricia," said Mac. Harm thought for a moment before a smile settled on his face. "I like it. Here's mine. Isabella Hope," Harm said looking to her face for a reaction. "That's so beautiful. What do you think girls? Melody and Isabella," Mac said looking down at her stomach. A sudden calmness came over Mac. "I think they like it," Mac said smiling as she reached over to hug Harm. The phone suddenly rang. "Hello," Harm said into the mouth piece of the phone. "Mom, how are you,"he asked? "I'm fine darling. How are you, Mac, and the baby," she said her voice happy. "Actually Mom, we have some exciting news. Our story is being picked up by TLC's a Baby Story. But that's not the best part Mom, it looks like you and Frank are going to be grand parents to two little girls," Harm said smiling. "Oh darling that's wonderful. Can I speak to Mac," Trish asked? "Hi Trish. I'm good. We do actually have two names picked out," said Mac. "Well what are they," Trish asked? "We like Isabella Hope and Melody Patricia," Mac said smiling at Harm as he squeezed her hand. "Oh darling that's wonderful, I'm so pleased that you want to use my name for one of my grand daughters," Trish said her voice happy. "I'm going to make a copy of the sonogram and send you a copy, if you'd like," Mac said. "I'd love that. I love you both dear. And my two grand daughters. We'll speak to you soon," said Trish hanging up the phone. "I can't wait to see our little girls," said Mac hugging Harm tightly. 


	11. Chapter 11

I once again do not own any of these characters or TLC's A Baby Story or A Wedding Story. I'd like to apologize for making you wait so long for this story to end. I had forgotten just how much I hate it when stories leave me in suspense and I feel terrible about that. Anyways, this chapter jumps to Mac being almost nine months pregnant.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
We do actually have two names picked out," said Mac. "Well what are they," Trish asked? "We like Isabella Hope and Melody Patricia," Mac said smiling at Harm as he squeezed her hand. "Oh darling that's wonderful, I'm so pleased that you want to use my name for one of my grand daughters," Trish said her voice happy. "I'm going to make a copy of the sonogram and send you a copy, if you'd like," Mac said. "I'd love that. I love you both dear. And my two grand daughters. We'll speak to you soon," said Trish hanging up the phone. "I can't wait to see our little girls," said Mac hugging Harm tightly.  
  
Chapter 11: Here Come The Girls!  
  
'Thank God there's only one more week.' Mac though to herself sitting back in her chair. Her stomach protruding from the uniform, she was a vision of beauty to Harm who had been watching over her like a guard dog. Mac found herself staring down, wishing she could see her feet or at least get them on a chair. From the bullpen, Sturgis saw Mac struggling and came in to help her.   
  
"Looks like you need some help Colonel." Sturgis said smiling and knowing just how amazing it was that two of his best friends had finally found their way to each other. "Thanks Sturgis. I'm waiting for Harm to get out of court, so we can go home. I thought I'd play some music to try to calm the girls down, their moving around a lot today." Mac said placing a hand on her stomach. Sturgis lifted her legs up onto a chair and then placing a hand to her stomach, grabbed the book, cd player, and headphones for Mac, before heading back to his office.   
  
"Alright girls, you need to give Mommy a break here." Mac said to them putting the headphones on her large belly. Mac opened the book to where she had left off and within a few minutes was crying again. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes, wondering just how Lisa Beamer got through her pregnancy without her husband. "I don't know what I'd do without your daddy." Mac said to the girls, trying once again to pick up her book. "You'll never have to know Ninja Girl. I'm going to be here always." Harm said coming into her office with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Hey you." She said as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Say hi to daddy girls." Mac said removing the headphones from her belly and placing Harm's hands where the headphones had just been. "Wow, their dancing around a lot toady! He said surprised by all their movements. "As long as they stay away from putting pressure on Mommy's bladder, we'll all be a lot happier." Mac said. Harm grinned widely trying unsuccessfully not to laugh knowing that Mac might just burst into tears if he did. "I just need to go see the Admiral and then we're out of here." Harm said leaving the room as Mac started to get up and gather her things for the night. As she stood up, she felt a pain go through her stomach. "Ow! Ah, What was that girls? Don't scare Mommy!" Mac said trying to move around the desk and grab her light cover. Then she felt the twinge again and doubled over, bracing herself on a chair nearby. 'I'm going into labor.' Mac thought to herself. She could see Harriet out in the bullpen and although she didn't want the whole office up in arms, decided this was an emergency. "Harriet!" She yelled, louder than she had planned, but it got her attention. "Ma'am…" Harriet didn't get the rest out as she rushed over to Mac and helped her stand up. "I'm going into labor Harriet. We need to go get Harm, he's in with the Admiral." Mac said grabbing her stomach again. Seeing that Mac could not walk there and knowing Mac didn't want to be alone, she walked Mac back around to her desk and sat her in her chair. Then began wheeling her out of the office. "Harriet, what are you doing? I don't want to make a scene." Mac said but soon she felt another contraction and screamed so loud the other workers had her full attention.  
  
Sturgis came out of his office and at seeing Mac took over for Harriet as she ran at full speed towards the Admiral's office. Petty Officer Coates looked at Harriet confused for a moment, until she saw the Colonel with Sturgis in the bull pen. Harriet threw open the door before Jennifer could even announce her to the Admiral. The three men turned to look at her like she was crazy. "Ensign Simms, can I ask why you just barged into my office?" The Admiral asked his voice trying to be stern as always. Harriet would not be moved by his voice though, she was too excited. "It's time Sir. The Colonel is in labor." Harriet said a wide grin on her face. Harm turned pale as he looked at her. "I just saw Mac she was fine." He said truly stumped. "I know Sir, but she's in labor out in the bull pen and I really don't think you should be questioning her right now."  
  
They all rushed out of the Admiral's office and saw Mac breathing deeply with Sturgis trying to convince her to move closer to the elevators. At seeing the Admiral, she tried to stand, but the Admiral waved her off. "Sir, I didn't mean to cause a scene, but I felt a twinge and then another and well I'm in labor Sir." Mac said her eyes filling with tears as she continued to breathe. "Nonsense Colonel. There's nothing to be sorry about. We need to get you to the hospital though, before you have those girls in my office." The Admiral said. They all ran towards the elevator, Sturgis still with Mac, Harriet on her cell phone with A Baby Story, and Harm calling his mother and Frank.  
  
"Give Mac our love darling. We're on the first flight out." Trish said putting the phone down as she immediately yelled up to Frank. "Frank, hurry up, we're about to be grand parents." She yelled smiling brightly and calling the air line. "Yes, Ma'am, her water hasn't broken yet and her contractions are still pretty far apart." Harriet said into the phone. "What do you mean there far apart? They feel like their every second." Mac screamed, as Bud, Harriet, Harm, Sturgis, and the Admiral all got on the elevator. "Colonel, you need to calm down and breathe." The Admiral said beginning the breathing exercises with her. Harm then got on the phone with the hospital and alerted them. "Sir, uh Harm, we can all take our van. It's large enough to accommodate all of us, since none of us want to leave you or the Colonel right now." Harriet said as she hung up the phone with a Baby Story's producers.  
  
"Thanks Harriet, let's roll." Harm said wheeling Mac out of the elevator and out the doors to the car. After some unsuccessful tries, Harm, AJ, and Sturgis were able to get Mac into the middle seat of the van, and lay her down. Harm knelt beside her and continued her breathing with her, while the Admiral and Sturgis climbed into the back seat. Mid way to the hospital, Mac's contractions continued to worsen. "There about seven minutes apart now." Harm said kissing Mac's forehead. "Harriet," Mac said speaking for the first time since they got in the van. "Yes Ma'am." Harriet said keeping her eyes on the road, but looking at her in the rear view mirror. "I'm going to have to pay to have your seats dry cleaned. My water just broke." Mac said. The men all looked at each other knowing that if they didn't get to that hospital soon, there were going to be two more passengers in the van.  
  
"We're here." Harriet said. They opened the van doors quickly as A Baby Story's cameras met them, along with Mac's doctor Ella Jacobson, and a group of nurses. "How far apart are the contractions?" The nurse asked Harm. "About seven minutes apart, but her water just broke." Harm said. They helped Mac into a wheelchair, bringing her to a room and getting her changed for the birth into a gown. The Admiral, Sturgis, Harriet, and Bud waited in the labor and delivery waiting room for news (I don't know if they actually have one of those, but at Bethesda, they do.) With reassuring smiles for Harm, He was off the become a father.  
  
He entered the room and saw the doctor getting ready with Mac breathing hard and another nurse placing a cool cloth on her forehead. "How we doing Marine?" Harm asked gently. The camera was loving it, picking up all the beauty of a mother and father bonding. "We aren't doing anything. I'm the one going through these contractions and I'm the one whose going to shoot these kids out, so don't ask how we are, cause as far as I can see your not sweating or in any pain what so ever." Mac said and then began yelling again as another contraction came. Harm was taken aback, but he smiled none the less. "Mac, I love you so much, you know that, and I would have these kids for you if I could." He said kissing her forehead. "Can he do that?" She said her voice hopeful. Dr. Jacobson just smiled and shook her head. "Okay Mac, your ten centimeters dilated, on this next contraction I want you to push." She said. "We're in this together Mac." Harm said offering her his hand. As the next contraction came, Mac squeezed his hand tight and pushed. "Great your doing great Mac. Okay and another big push, big push for your girls." The Doctor said as the cameras continued to roll. Mac squeezed Harm's hand again, and he felt like it was going to fall off at any moment. Harm brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and put the cool cloth to her forehead. "Alright I see the head. She's got dark hair like her parents." Ella said smiling at them. Another push and the baby was out. "She's so beautiful. Look what we did Harm." Mac said smiling for the first time since the labor began. Harm kissed Mac's cheek and quickly cut the cord. Two minutes later Mac was pushing again as a second baby girl popped out. "Why did we wait so long?" Harm said smiling down at Mac who gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.   
  
A half hour after the birth, Harm walked out to the waiting room and saw his friends and family waiting. His mother and Frank had arrived, and Coates had picked up little AJ. "How is she darling?" Trish said coming forward. "They're so beautiful. Mac did great, she got a little tired, but she's a marine. She's resting now, the girls are in the nursery if you want to see them." Harm said smiling his fly boy grin. They all walked down to the nursery and stared in awe at the beautiful little girls laying in their cribs. "What are their names uncle Harm?" Little AJ asked from his father's arms. "The one on the left is Melody Patricia, and the little baby on the right is Isabella Hope." Harm said wiping a tear from his eye. Admiral Chegwiddin gave Harm a hearty hug. "There's nothing quite like it is there Harm?" Bud asked him. "No Bud there isn't. This is better than everything I've ever known, even flying." He said the truth and honesty shining through in his voice. His mother hugged him once again.  
  
The next day, everyone came back to see the babies, including the cameras that had taped the birth the previous day. The group knocked softly on the door and entered with flowers, balloons, and little pink teddy bears. Mac was laying in bed, with Harm at her side, each of them holding a baby. "They're so beautiful Colonel. Good work." AJ said smiling at his two officers. "Thank you Sir. I want to thank all of you for your help yesterday, and I'm sorry if I screamed or said anything I wouldn't normally say." Mac said holding her little bundle of joy. Trish and Frank sat down as Harm brought the girls over to them. "They're so beautiful aren't they Frank. I wish your father were here to see them Harm." Trish said wiping a tear from her eyes. "He may not be here physically Trish, but he's here in his son and his grand daughters." Mac said. Harm kissed her forehead and hugged her to him, the cameras picking up everything and letting the viewers at home see just how much love these two people had for each other.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated, even if I probably don't deserve it for not finishing this story sooner. The next chapter will have a wedding and an epilogue to let you know how all our favorite characters turned out. 


End file.
